


Charmed

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Akiryukita [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Yusuke get charmed, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, i suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Ryuji struggled, cursing under his breath just as Akira straddled him. Shadowed brown eyes snapped upwards and stared into hazy pink eyes. Akira was unmoving, almost as if he was studying the blond.Skull decided to take his chances. “H-hey, Joker… Akira. It’s me, man.” He struggled to get loose. “Y’know, yours and Yusuke’s boyfriend?”





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't my titles just amazing?
> 
> But anyway, my lewd skills got rusty and this is the result of it.
> 
> I need oil!

Ryuji cursed whatever god was listening as he dodged another dagger swipe from Joker and blocked a katana strike from Fox. He cursed mementos, but more importantly he cursed the shadow that had charmed both Joker and Fox before running away. The others had taken off after it, leaving Skull to deal with the charmed team members. Ryuji could handle one of his boyfriends but not both at the same time. He managed to dodge an agidyne from Akira only to be spent to the ground by a bufudyne. Skull found himself swiftly pinned; Fox’s katana sinking into his belt and dove into the ground while Joker’s daggers dug into the leather of his sleeves and held his wrists into the floor.

Ryuji struggled, cursing under his breath just as Akira straddled him. Shadowed brown eyes snapped upwards and stared into hazy pink eyes. Akira was unmoving, almost as if he was studying the blond.

Skull decided to take his chances. “H-hey, Joker… Akira. It’s me, man.” He struggled to get loose. “Y’know, yours and Yusuke’s boyfriend?”

That seemed to register something in the leader as he moved closer to the pinned blond.

“Akira?”

Joker’s hand moved up and pushed the mask away before kissing Ryuji. The teen let out a started noise at the sudden contact and kissed back out of instinct.

“W-Wait!” Ryuji pulled back. “What the hell?”

“S-Skull… Ryuji, do you want this?”

Ryuji blinked. “Huh?”

Akira shook his head and opened his eyes; they were switching from gray to pink. “Do you want this? I need to know before I lose control…”

“I…” Chocolate colored eyes flickered down to the visible bulge in the teen’s pants. “O-oh…” He blush and looked away. “I-I guess?”

“Yes or no, Skull?”

“Yes.”

Akira swiftly moved down to capture his lips in a kiss, which Ryuji returned. The blond jumped as he felt a hand settle on his waist.

“Wai-” Akira brought him back into a kiss, interrupting the blond.

The hand moved to his leather pants and swiftly undid them, yanking them down along with his underwear. Ryuji let out a muffled groan as the hand worked him into hardness. He spread his legs subconsciously and bucked his hips until the grip. He broke away from the kiss and moaned as Akira attacked his neck, he wondered in the back of his mind where his scarf went.

“Ah!” He shuddered as he felt a lubed finger slip into his entrance. “Y-Yusuke?”

Blue hair and pink eyes peered out from behind Akira, who was working to undo his pants. Ryuji yelped as he was suddenly rolled onto his stomach, Akira’s erection dangled in front of him as he got to his hands and knees. Ryuji stared at the leaking head with a blush before engulfing the tip in his mouth. Akira groaned and cascaded his fingers through the short blond locks, bucking his hips up into the warm and moist mouth. Ryuji moaned around the length as he felt another finger push inside his entrance, joining the other one as they slowly started to stretch him.

He pulled off and swirled his tongue around the still leaking head, lapping up the precum before swallowing the length again. Ryuji shuddered as Yusuke pulled his fingers out and draped himself over his back, nibbling slightly at his ears as he rubbed his erection between the pale cheeks. The blond let out a muffled groan as the artist entered him in one movement, pulling off of Akira’s spit soaked dick to jerk him off instead while he panted. Yusuke started to move, pushing the moaning blond into the raven’s hips. Ryuji clenched at the fabric as his eyes fogged over in a pink haze, shit, the charmed status was affecting him too.

He moved down and took one of Akira’s balls in his mouth, jerking him off in time with Yusuke’s thrusts. Ryuji yelped as he was pulled back and felt his wrists tied behind his back. The artists settled the blond into his lap and began thrusting much rougher and faster. Ryuji moaned louder and arched his back, panting loudly as he was pounded into.

“Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke.” Ryuji’s chant was cut off as Akira shoved his erection into his mouth.

Brown eyes fluttered closed as they pair used his body to their delight. Ryuji was so caught up in the pleasure, he had failed to realize that he had fallen under the charm spell. Suddenly, Akira grasped his head and let out a groan, cumming heavily down the blond’s throat. Ryuji swallows the load and the leader pulled back, allowing the teen to moan loudly as Yusuke came heavily inside him. The artist let him go and Ryuji slumped forward, panting hard as he tried to grind his erection against something. He turned his pink eyes towards the pair and whined, shaking his hips in an invitation. They quickly jumped him, both of them thrusting into his entrance and causing a loud moan to be ripped out of him.

Ryuji’s body jerked in time with the motion while his eyes rolled back with pleasure. The teens held the blond close, taking turns thrusting in and out of him as they abused his prostate. Ryuji came with a low groan before falling forward onto Yusuke’s chest, his eyes slipped closed from exhaustion as the pair came inside him again.

* * *

Ryuji jolted awake and blinking up into the darkness of the ceiling. He moved around slightly, stopping once he felt a set of arms wrapped around his waist. The teen glanced to the left, seeing the faint outline of Yusuke as he slumbered against the blond’s neck. Ryuji looked to the right, just as Akira nuzzled his face closer into his neck. Their arms were wrapped tight around his shirt covered waist and Ryuji took the time to notice that he was _only_ wearing a long sleeved shirt. The blond blushed and dropped his head back onto the pillow.

_What the hell happened ?_

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
